Wrong Delivery
by Azarath's Halfblood
Summary: All it took was a bouquet of flowers for the truth to be out in the open, and a couple to be revealed. Who would have thought that something so little, would do so much? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm really in love with the idea of Red X sending Raven flowers and everybody instantly thinks they're for Starfire, like no questions asked. Anyway, I thought I'd give it a go. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

 _Wrong Delivery_

Raven wasn't sure which was better, the flowers or the look on her teammates' faces when they found out that they weren't for Starfire.

It was a normal day in the T Tower. Well, as normal as it could get for a group of teenage superheroes. Raven was reading a book, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games (quite loudly if truth be told) and Robin was teaching Starfire how to bake cupcakes without poisoning anybody.

Now,this was a bit too normal for the group's liking. Something had to happen eventually;they never got a day off. As if on queue, a knock on the door interrupted the Titans from their activities. Another knock. "Alright Titans, we all know what happened the last time this sort of thing happened. We'll all go together." Robin informed the team.

They approached the door, all powers and weapons at the ready. Robin opened the door to reveal a bored looking teenager carrying what seemed to be a bouquet of a dozen, bright blue flowers.

"Stand down team." Robin ordered as he put his bo-staff away.

"Delivery for Titans Tower, a bouquet of a dozen Morning Glories with a message inside." he said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks." Robin replied before taking the flowers out of the delivery guy's hands and shutting the door.

"Gee, he sure was happy." Cyborg noted, looking back to make sure the door was shut.

"Yeah he was," Beastboy agreed "Hey Raven, if you catch him now you might be able to get a date with him."

"Very funny Beastboy." Raven replied, scowling at the changeling.

"Who's it for anyway?" Beastboy asked, as they reached the living room.

"Probably for Star, sent from one of her many fanboys." Cyborg guessed; making Starfire giggle and blush while Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, well, just in case. Raven, can you do some sort of magic scan on them to make sure they're not going to harm us?" Robin inquired, looking at the sorceress.

"Yes, of course. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

After five minutes of careful scanning, Raven finally said "Yeah, they're clean. Here you go Star."

"Thank you friend Raven." the Tamaranean princess replied with a smile. "Oh look, there's a card here."

"Well then, read what it says." Beastboy urged her.

"OK. It says: _To my dear Sunshine, I hope you like these. I know they're your favourite. Skylark blue Morning Glories. They symbolize love and affection or mortality. I like to go with the love part though. They also represent a single day for lover's to meet. Quite coincidental given our situation though. Don't you think? Anyway, I'll see you at the usual place, on the usual day and at the usual time. I love you with all my heart, don't forget that - J_."

By the time Starfire had read the last line, Raven had gone redder than a fire truck. "Somehow," Starfire began, looking straight at Raven with a smile " I do not think these flowers belong to me."

"Wait, wait,wait. Pause, rewind and play. The flowers aren't for Starfire?" Beastboy asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes friend Beastboy, they are for friend Raven."

"Raven? Somebody sent flowers? To Raven? Aha, oh man you've got to be kidding me right?" Beastboy laughed, bending over to hold his stomach.

"No, I am not doing the kidding friend Beastboy and I ask you to not laugh. Raven is beautiful and it is not right, you being her friend, to laugh with disbelief when someone sends her flowers." Starfire scolded him as her eyes began to glow.

When her eyes returned to their normal emerald green colour, she said "Now. Here are your flowers friend Raven."

"Thanks Starfire." Raven breathed as she accepted the flowers from her friend.

"Who's J?" Robin asked, staring at Raven.

"And why is he sending flowers to you? Telling you to meet him at the usual place? " Cyborg added, his older brother instincts rising inside of him.

It didn't take long for Robin to figure it out. Of course it didn't. He was, after all, trained by Batman. When he had everything pieced together he finally said "Raven, why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Beastboy asked timidly.

"Tell us that she has a boyfriend."

"What!" Beastboy and Cyborg yelled simultaneously.

" I have a boyfriend." Raven repeated shyly, looking down at the floor.

"For how long?" Cyborg asked.

"A year."

"You've had a boyfriend for a year and you didn't even tell us?" Beastboy gasped.

Raven nodded in reply.

"Oh, friend Raven. I am most happy for you." Starfire squealed.

"Thank you Starfire." Raven nodded, giving Starfire a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell us Raven? We're your team, your friends. I thought you trusted us." Robin ranted, a downcast look on his face.

"Look, I do trust you. Every single one of you. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't think we'd even last as long as we have. I mean come on, I'm a superhero for Azar's sake and half demon on top of that. Who would ever stay with me for a month? Never mind a year!"

Nobody answered.

"Look, I need to meditate. We can talk about this when I'm ready to, OK? I promise." She didn't wait for an answer.

As soon as Raven sat down on her bed, she re-read the card. Smiling at every word. When she had finished reading, her heart did a little flutter, the same flutter it always did whenever Jason did something romantic. As she put the flowers into the vase on her bedside table, she couldn't help but think one thing ** _'I love you too Jason and don't you forget that.'_**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. Personally I think improvements could be made but please review and tell me what you thought about it. I'd love to hear your opinions. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not uploading this sooner. I was really busy with homework, writing the next chapter for my** ** _Percy_** ** _Jackson_** **fic and I was incredibly ill. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **To** ** _Ssj Maggie and PurpleRaven3_** **\- I think Red X could be anybody, it's just that I've read a lot of fanfics where Red X is Jason Todd, and it's a really big headcanon that Red X is Jason, so I just decided to carry on that belief in my story.**

 **I would just like to say a really big THANK YOU to** ** _SociallyAwkwardOutcast_** **for giving me the idea for this chapter.**

* * *

 _Wrong Delivery - Chapter Two_

"Friend Cyborg. I do not think this is very wise." Starfire advised her friend, looking nervously at the door in front of her.

"Star's right Cy. You remember what happened last time we went in there." Beastboy shivered, thinking about the time when he and Cyborg had involuntarily taken their trip to Nevermore.

Cyborg shook his head.

"That was different. Raven wasn't actually in her room back then." Cyborg countered.

"So what do you thin Robin? You're being awfully quiet about this." Cyborg stated, looking down at his leader.

"Honestly? I think you should wait until Raven's ready to talk about it. It wouldn't be wise to force her into talking. Plus, all of us talking out here is disrupting her meditation session." Robin replied.

"I suppose your ri-" Cyborg paused.

He turned to Robin.

"What did you just say?"

"What?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me. What did you just say?"

"I said it wouldn't be wise to-"

"Yeah. I got that part," Cyborg clarified. "But what I didn't get, was how you knew that we were disrupting Raven's meditation session."

Robin gave him a look as if to say: S _eriously?_

"It's that mind - bond - thing you and Raven share! Isn't it?" Cyborg declared.

"And the penny drops." Robin muttered.

"Hold up. So you're telling me, that you can easily tell when we're interrupting her meditation session, but you can't tell when she gets a boyfriend? Surely you must get some waves of happiness from her at some point in the day?" Cyborg asked.

Robin gave a sheepish grin.

"Well. There were some times when I could sense that she was, incredibly happy and I'm pretty sure that I could also sense that she was in love too." Robin confessed. "But how was I supposed to know that she had gotten herself a boyfriend? I just thought she was reading a really good book or something..."

"Oh you little-" Cyborg's insult was cut short by the sound of a door opening.

In front of them, stood a blue cloaked figure.

Raven looked at each of them before resting her eyes on Cyborg.

"In here. Now." She ordered him. "The rest of you can go."

They all knew better than to argue with Raven, so away they went in silence as Cyborg followed Raven into her room.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here is where I finish this little chapter. I will try to update soon but I make no promises. I will include** ** _SociallyAwkwardOutcast's_** **idea in the next chapter. Please review, I would love to know what you all thought about it. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Sorry this took so long. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really seem like the sort of person who owns Teen Titans? If I was, it'd probably be like the _Sherlock fandom_ where you'd have to wait like, a year for just _one_ episode to come out. So no, I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

_Wrong Delivery - Chapter 3_

"Alright. You have my undivided attention. Now talk." Raven commanded, making the half robot standing before her cower a little.

"Uh. Well. You see..."

"Cyborg! Spit it out already!" Raven said impatiently tapping her foot.

Cyborg breathed in and out, attempting to calm his nerves.

"How could you think that about yourself?"

"Think what about myself?" The empath questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"How could you think so low of yourself? How could you ever think that you're not good enough?" Cyborg clarified, sitting on the edge of Raven's bed.

"Excuse me?" Raven sat down next to Cyborg.

"Back there. When you told us you had a boyfriend. You said _who would ever want to be with you? Who would ever want to be with a half demon?_ But, the thing that really got me the most, was that you said _who would ever stay with you for a month, let alone a year?"_

"So? It's true and don't tell me it isn't Cyborg. You've seen the way people look at me. Compared to Starfire, I'm nothing. I'm just the _creepy half-_ _demon girl_ who is incapable of feeling emotions." Raven drew her cloak over her and cuddled into it. "There's no point in trying to tell me otherwise."

Silence fell upon them as Cyborg thought carefully about what he would say next.

"Raven, you are honestly one of the most beautiful girls I know. And I'm not just saying that because you're my little sister either. You're incredibly gorgeous and smart, and an amazing fighter. And, you also have one of the biggest hearts in the world. You'd never let anything bad happen to your friends and that's including Beastboy."

Raven listened to his words, then nodded.

"Thank you, Cyborg."

"Anything for you Raven. After all, what are big brothers for?"

Cyborg stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait," Raven called out to him and he stopped. "I just wanted to do this."

Raven walked towards her older brother and gave him a hug.

After getting over his shock, Cyborg hugged her back.

A couple of minutes later, Raven let go and opened the door. Suddenly, there were three extra people in the room, all of them on the floor.

"Beastboy! Get off me." Robin growled.

"I would but S-Starfire's crushing me!" The changeling gasped.

"Oh, I am sorry friends. I did not mean to harm you." Starfire squealed and quickly jumped up, letting the two boys breathe again.

"That's alright Star." Robin replied, getting himself and Beastboy up.

Raven and Cyborg stood in front of the eavesdroppers in shock.

"Were you three-" Cyborg started.

"Listening to our-" Raven continued.

" _Private conversation?!"_ the pair finished together.

"Maybe..." Beastboy answered, hanging his head down.

"Sorry guys." Robin apologized.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire gasped and flew over to her. Taking Raven's hands into her own, she said "How could you ever compare yourself to me?"

"What are you talking about Starfire?"

"Listening to your conversation, you said _compared to me, you are nothing._ That is not true." Starfire stated, her eyes beginning to glow. "You are very, very beautiful friend Raven and it saddens me deeply, knowing that you do not think the same."

By now Starfire's eyes were glowing a bright green and and tears were flowing. "Don't you _dare_ say that you are nothing compared to me! People who can not see your beauty are blind."

Raven hugged Starfire, tears filling her eyes too. "I'm sorry Starfire."

"It is alright, friend Raven." Starfire smiled, calming down.

"Dudes! What's happening here? Raven's actually _hugging_ somebody!" Beastboy gawked, getting hit on the head by both Robin and Cyborg.

"Ow." Beastboy whined, rubbing the back of his head. "That was uncalled for."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed reading that. To be honest, I really enjoy reading and writing scenes where Starfire stands up for Raven and tells her how she is just as beautiful as her. I just really love that.**

 **Next chapter, be prepared for some RaeX! Yay! I can't wait to write it!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review. I really want to know what you all thought.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been like, forever since I last updated. Anywho, here's some RaeX (finally) for you all to enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: There is no way, on this Earth, that _I_ of all people, own Teen Titans. **

* * *

_Wrong Delivery - Chapter 4_

Raven opened the cafe door, her eyes scanned the room immediately. Looking for a certain face.

"Rae!" She heard a voice shout from the back of the room. She looked over to see a teenager dressed in black skinny jeans, combat boots, a _Black Veil Brides_ band tee and a leather jacket. She was dressed similarly, the only difference being that she had worn her _Pierce The Veil_ band tee.

"Jason." She breathed as she walked across to the booth.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked, kissing her cheek before sitting back down.

"Good and you?" She said sitting opposite him taking note of the cup of _herbal tea_ which was sat before her.

"Better now that you're here."

Raven's purple eyes met Jason's blue ones, and for a moment, it seemed as if they were the only people there.

"I could get lost in your eyes, you know that? They're just so, _beautiful."_ He said, placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Raven blushed and averted her eyes from his gaze.

"Hmm hmm," She cleared her throat. "Jason, I need to tell you something."

"Raven, why does it sound like you're about to give me some really bad news? Are you breaking up with me? You are, aren't you? Why? What did I do? Please just tell me, I can change, I can -"

Raven interrupted his rant with a soft and gentle kiss.

"I am most definitely _not_ breaking up with you Jason. You mean so much to me, I would never want you out of my life. I love you." She assured him, putting their foreheads together.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I overreacted. I guess, I'm just scared that you won't want me anymore. "

" _That,_ would never happen. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever."

Raven gave him a small smile before pulling back.

"As I was saying before, I need to tell you something." She took a sip of her tea then placed it back down.

"I got your flowers yesterday. They were beautiful, thank you. The thing is Jason, the Titans saw the flowers. Initially, we thought they were for Starfire, sent in by one of her many fanboys. So, we gave them to her and she found the note. Beastboy got her to read it out and, well, you can guess what happened after that."

"Robin figured out you had a boyfriend." He guessed, getting a nod in reply.

"If I'm honest Raven, I think it's about time that your team mates found out about me. It's been a year and sneaking around like this, not being able to tell them anything, it's been killing you. I can tell. Don't even think about lying to me Raven. We both know it's the truth."

Raven frowned. "Are you sure about this Jason? What if Robin can tell it's you."

"He won't. It's been years since he and the old man saw me. I doubt he even remembers what I looked like." Jason stated.

"If you're sure." Raven bit her lip.

* * *

"Robin, did you get all that?" Cyborg asked, taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Robin didn't reply, instead, his eyes were locked on the paused face on the TV. He gritted his teeth. He _knew_ that hair. He _knew_ those eyes. He _knew_ that voice. But most importantly, he _knew_ that person. And to think, his best friend had gone behind his back and _dated_ him. For a whole _year._

"If anyone needs me," He grumbled, "I'll be in the gym."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Robin knows it's Jason... cue dramatic music.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed that. Please review and let me know what you thought. Sorry this is quite short (I think it is anyway) but I'm gonna try writing longer chapters in the future.**

 ** _Black Veil Brides_ and _Pierce The Veil,_ are both amazing bands who are just _AMAZING!_ So, if you like _rock_ and _alternative,_ I think they'll be right up your alley. So go check them out!**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good New Year. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a long, long time but I'm back now and ready to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I think it's pretty clear to see that I, definitely don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Wrong Delivery - Chapter 5_

Raven Roth was not one known for being afraid. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She had defeated her tyrant of a father, helped to take down the Brotherhood of Evil, saved Tokyo and much more. If anything, brave would have been a better fit for describing her. However, stopping villains was _not_ the same as introducing her secret boyfriend - who just so happened to be a thief - to her teammates.

Raven took a deep breath in, then slowly released it. Everyone's eyes were on her and she could feel Jason's hand giving hers a small squeeze of reassurance. "Jason, I'd like to officially introduce you to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy. Guys, I'd like you to meet Jason. My boyfriend."

The T Tower had never been as quiet as it had in that moment. Raven looked nervously between the Titans and Jason. Under normal circumstances, she would have enjoyed the silence but sadly, this was not one of those times. Before she could say anything to try and break the tension, Starfire began walking towards the couple.

"Welcome," She smiled. "It is nice to finally meet the boy who has taken my best friend's heart."

Jason laughed nervously. "It's nice to finally meet you all as well."

"But beware, if you hurt Raven, I swear to X'hal that I will sentence you to the worst punishment known to humans and Tamaraneans alike." Starfire warned, her eyes glowing furiously.

Jason's eyes widened as he gulped. "Don't worry. I would _never_ hurt Raven. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did." Jason promised, lifting his and Raven's intertwined hands and kissing the back of hers.

"Ahem," Beastboy coughed, gaining the attention of the pair. "Look dude, I only have one thing to say to you. Congratulations man! You _actually_ managed to break Raven's walls down. We've known her for a really long time and that's something we've _never_ been able to do."

"Yes, anyway," Cyborg said suddenly. "Who wants waffles?"

"Oh! Me dude!" Beastboy jumped up and down in the air, as if he was a child seeing a lion for the first time.

"I would like some waffles too, friend Cyborg."

"I'm in too, I guess." Raven shrugged.

"And while I make them," Cyborg started, tying his _kiss the cook_ apron. "Jason and I can have a little chat."

"Actually Cyborg, if it's alright with you, I'd like to have a talk with him first." Robin queried, but something about his tone told the others that it wasn't a question.

"Sure. Be my guest."

"Come on Jason." Robin motioned for the other boy to follow him.

* * *

As soon as they were out of view and earshot, Robin had Jason pinned against the wall by his neck. "I don't know what you're planning, and I don't know what you think you'll gain out of this, but I swear to God, if you lay a finger on her or upset her in any way, I. Will. Kill. You." Robin hissed.

"Oh, so you do remember me." Jason breathed, trying to loosen Robin's grip.

"How could you even think I'd forget about you? You're my brother Jason."

"No. I'm not. The day that I was beaten half to death, the day that bomb blew up, that was the day that Jason Todd died. And it was also the day we stopped being brothers."

Robin's grip loosened slightly, as he let Jason down. "How? How are you-"

"Here? Alive? Well, that's something for me to know, and for you to never find out." Jason smirked.

"Why didn't you come back to us? Bruce, he -"

"No. Don't you _dare_ talk about him to me. He's just as dead to me, as I am to him."

"Why are you doing this anyway? Why are you dating Raven? Are you going to get some type of reward for bringing her to our enemies?" Robin's eyes narrowed as he tried thinking up all of the possible scenarios, in which Jason was rewarded for being with the half demon. "Were you hired by some sort of church who worship her father?"

"Dear God, Dick. Do you _ever_ shut up? Honestly, I don't know how your teammates deal with you. And why do I have to be dating Raven in order to get something? Has the thought even occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, I'm with Raven because I genuinely love her." Jason tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Robin growled at Jason's statement.

"Oh, I get it. You _like_ Raven. That's why you're acting like this. You don't like the idea of somebody else, especially your 'little brother', taking her away from you." Jason chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Well news flash, I'm dating Raven. _Not you, not anybody else, me._ "

"I-I don't like Raven!" Robin protested. "It's just that, she's my best friend and I don't want her getting hurt."

"Yeah, of course it is." Jason scoffed. "I wasn't born yesterday Dick, I'm not stupid. I can tell when people are lying, you aren't the only one here who was trained by Batman."

Robin opened his mouth to retaliate but Jason beat him to it. "And another thing, I'm not very possessive over things or people, but when it comes to Raven, don't think for a second that I will let you ruin our relationship and take her away from me. Because I'm going to tell you this once and once only, I'm _not_ going to lose her to some, traffic light, like you."

Robin sneered at the other boy. "You better watch that mouth of yours Jason, it always seems to get you into trouble at the worst times."

"I think I can handle a little trouble." And with that being said, Jason took Robin's hand off of him and walked away, leaving Robin alone to process everything that had just happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, things seem to be getting a bit more interesting now, don't they?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading that chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought about it.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and again, I'm sorry for not updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for not updating in like, two years. I've had a show to perform in, too many assessments to even start counting, and a minor identity crisis, But anyway, I'm fine now, and hopefully (fingers crossed) I'll be able to update more. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Seriously, are you all in the _Sherlock fandom_ or what?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Wrong Delivery - Chapter 6_

"You pinned him against the wall?"

Robin froze. Slowly, he turned around to see Raven standing in the middle of the doorway; her brow was raised, her arms were crossed and she was leaning to one side. Not a good combination.

Taking a deep breath in, he mentally prepared himself for the oncoming storm. "Yes."

"And what, may I ask, made you think that it was necessary to do so?" Raven walked into his room, letting the door shut behind her.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Natural reaction, I guess."

"I can't believe you Robin. There was absolutely no need for you to do that. Jason came here to have a nice, peaceful talk so you could all get to know him."

"I am _so_ sorry. I forgot I wasn't allowed to have emotions." Robin huffed, walking over to his desk to pick up a file.

Raven sighed. "Robin, I didn't say that, it's just-"

"Just what Raven? You lied to me. For years, I thought my brother was dead, and now I've just found out that not only is he alive, but one of my teammates and best friends, has been dating him for an entire year. So, please forgive me if I wasn't allowed to get angry." Robin closed the file and threw it onto the desk.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kept it from you, but think about it from my perspective for a second. My whole life, I've been nothing to no one. The spawn of evil incarnate. A creepy, half demon, witch girl who doesn't show any emotion whatsoever. Jason was the first person to see through all that, and he was the first one to love me for me. He didn't judge me because of my past."

"Oh, so we mean nothing to you? Because that's what it sounds like to me. Raven, we're your teammates, your friends, we love you. Or do we not count?"

"Robin, you know that's not what I'm saying here."

"Then what are you saying? Because if I didn't know any better, it seems like Jason is worth more to you than we are!"

"I don't believe this. You're being completely unreasonable for no reason. I guess Jason was right. You're jealous, aren't you?"

Robin's eyes widened. "What? He told you that I'm jealous?"

"Well what other reason could there be? You're making ridiculous accusations and you're being irrational."

"Let me tell you this now. I am _not_ jealous. I'm angry. There's a very big difference between the two. So you can go ahead, and tell him that." Robin spat.

Raven looked at Robin for a moment, before turning around to the door. "I'm going to see Jason now. And I'd appreciate it if you could keep the bugs off me this time." Without saying another word, Raven left.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that happened. Sorry it's short, but I'll be making next chapter longer, with some _RaeX_ as well. Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *Dramatic gasp* *Jack Skellington voice* What's this? What's this? A new chapter is finally here! No, you are not mistaken, chapter seven has finally arrived, and as promised it is longer, and has (hopefully) a good RaeX scene in it! Anyway, that's enough of me blabbering on, on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Wrong Delivery - Chapter 7_

To say that Raven was mad, would be an understatement. She was furious. Her argument with Robin had left her shaking with anger, although she hoped he didn't see it.

Before teleporting herself to Jason's apartment, she took a quick trip to Nevermore, hoping that would calm her down. It didn't. If anything, it just gave her a migraine. Anger was shouting and screaming her head off while Intelligence tried to calm her down. Bravery had made a Robin look-a-like dummy to practise her kicks and punches on, while Happy laughed uncontrollably at her surroundings; taking small moments in between where she would note down how much better Jason was than Robin. And as usual, Fear was cowering and weeping to herself. Raven's emotions were just too rowdy. Normally she would make them shut up, but her fight with her best friend - if she could still call him that - had taken quite a lot of energy out of her. Even though they had only kept it verbal, Raven was still tired afterwards.

"Jason," She called, taking her hood down. "I'm here."

"In the living room." Came the reply.

Raven made her way to the room to find her boyfriend sat on the couch in a lotus position watching TV, and eating a bowl of pasta. "Want some?" He offered as she sat next to him. "No thanks."

"What's the matter?" Jason asked, setting the bowl onto the coffee table in front of them and turning the volume off. "You seem agitated."

"Robin."

Raven noticed almost immediately how Jason's whole body tensed. His jaw locked and his eyes narrowed. His hands curled into fists and his breathing slowed down ever so slightly.

"What happened?" His voice was stern. Sterner than Raven would have liked it to be.

"I confronted him about what happened the other night, when you came over for dinner. I told him that there was no need for his actions. But then he started saying how he 'forgot he wasn't allowed to have emotions'." Raven took a small break, before resuming her story. "After that he went on to say how he thought you were dead for years and how I was a bad friend for keeping it from him. I apologized, obviously, he was right about that, but then I said how you were the first person not to judge me and he took my words out of context and asked if he or the Titans actually mean anything to me."

"He's such a jerk." Jason muttered.

"It doesn't end there. After I told him he was being completely unreasonable, I may have mentioned that you said he was jealous."

"What did he say about that?"

"What do you think? He told me to tell you that he's angry, not jealous, and that there's a very big line between the two. I thought I was going to lose it, so I told him I was going to see you, and that he should keep the bugs off me."

Raven sighed and put her head onto Jason's shoulder. Jason leaned back, and wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders to make both of them more comfortable.

"I can't believe one person can be so stupid." Jason shook his head before letting out a small chuckle. "Then again, he is a bird-brain. So I don't know why I expected anything different from him. And he says I'm the irrational one."

"He's upset. We lied, I lied to him for a year. It's understandable. Jason, you're apart of the past that Robin left behind in Gotham, and although he may not have liked it, it's still important to him."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, why are you defending him? I thought he was the reason you're mad." Jason questioned, raising a brow in suspicion.

"He is, but now that I'm with you, my mind is more or less clear, and I can think properly." Raven said, a small smile making it's way onto her face as she buried herself deeper into his arm.

"Glad I could help." Jason smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead softly. "Rae, I should probably tell you, when Robin took me away to have a chat, well, I kind of-"

"Kind of what, Jason?" Raven asked, her voice dangerously low. She sat back up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I may or may not have annoyed him by saying that I wouldn't lose you to a traffic light like him." Jason admitted, twiddling his thumbs.

"Jason!"

Raven gave him a look as if to say: _Please explain now before I send you to another dimension._

"Raven, I could tell that he likes you, and I know that we've only been dating for a year but I love you. So, so much. And, you could have anyone you want, but for some reason you chose me, a low life thief. I may not have made many good choices in my life, and I've done so much wrong, but you Raven, you're the only thing I've ever gotten right. I don't want to lose you. Not for all the jewels and money in the world. And especially not because some little boy wonder flew in, and became all jealous."

"Jason-"

"Look, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said what I said, but there's no taking it back now. What's done is done. I still think he deserved it though." Jason looked straight forward, not daring to meet Raven's stare.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" The sorceress said softly, placing a hand on her boyfriend's cheek to make him face her. "I still love you though."

Raven leaned forward and Jason did the same. Only stopping when their lips finally made contact.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know about you guys, but so far, _that_ is my favourite chapter. **

**Hope you all liked it, and don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you all thought about it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone, how are you all? I know it's been a while, and I am sorry about that, but here is the next chapter you've all patiently been waiting to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Wrong Delivery - Chapter 8_

It wasn't that hard to find Robin. All Raven had to do was listen for the sounds of punching and grunting. When she had entered the gym, Robin was beating the practice dummy to a pulp. She stood leaning against the door.

"What did that poor thing ever do to you?" Robin stopped and turned his head to face Raven, who was now walking closer to him. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, perhaps it accused me of being jealous?" He turned around again and started punching the dummy once more. Raven sighed and pushed her hood back. "Robin," She began quietly. The punching became louder and slightly more aggressive. "Robin!" She shouted louder, edging forward slowly, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder away, forcing her hand off him.

"Don't touch me Raven." He snarled. Raven's eyes widened in both surprise and fear. He hadn't acted like this since Slade was around. She put her head down as Robin walked over to the weights. He picked up two dumbbells and began lifting them up and down. "Robin, I-I just wanted to tell you that, I'm sorry." In all of her life, Raven didn't think she'd ever sounded as sorry as she had right then and there. "I'll just go now then." Just as she was about to turn, Robin called out to her. "Raven, wait." He put the weights down and walked towards her.

"What do you need to tell me?" His tone wasn't as cruel as it was only a few moments ago, but it wasn't particularly friendly either. Raven took a deep breath. "I needed to tell you that I'm sorry. I lied to you and I've evidently lost some if not all of your trust and I, I don't blame you for that. I was being a terrible friend." Robin stayed silent. It wasn't everyday when Raven apologized for something. "I should have told you about Jason, I know but Robin, I was scared." Raven blinked back the tears that were starting to form. Why did she have to get so emotional? For Azar's sake Raven _never_ cried. Even if she did, she would do it in the privacy of her room.

Wordlessly, Robin closed the gap between them, wrapping one arm over her shoulders and using his other hand to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry too. I should have handled the situation better instead of being such an idiot."

They stood like that for a few minutes before Raven eventually pulled away. "I'm also sorry of accusing you for being jealous. That was a stupid accusation as well."

"Well, not entirely." Robin scratched the back of his head. "In a way, I kind of was jealous. We've been a team for a long time now, and in the space of one year, Jason has accomplished more than any of us. He's made you smile more, he's made you more comfortable with physical affection like hugging. He's done more than any of us could possibly do. I was jealous that he of all people could do that when I, the one who is supposed to be your best friend, could hardly do anything."

Just then, one of the most unprecedented events occurred. Raven laughed. Well, it was more of a chuckle really. "Robin, for someone so smart, you can be really stupid sometimes. It may not seem like it, but you guys have done a lot for me. I never thought I'd be able to have a happy moment in my life, but after I met you, I became the happiest I've ever been in a long time." Raven shook her head. "I'm going to go meditate, I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Sure." Robin nodded his head, watching as Raven walked to the exit. "Oh and Robin," She said, turning her head over her shoulder. "Jason actually wanted me to tell you all about us long before now. I was the one who was more weary of what could happen. I just thought you'd like to know that."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed that. Just to let you guys know, the ending is coming pretty soon.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to know what you all thought about it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, this is finally here for you all to read. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Wrong Delivery - Chapter 9_

Raven scowled as she stepped out of the portal and into Jason's living room. She made her way to his bedroom and examined herself in the full body mirror. Her hair and uniform were covered in Plasmus' goo, which unfortunately, kept smelling worse by the minute. While the rest of the team had gone to get a celebratory pizza, Raven decided to visit her boyfriend.

"Hey Rae." A voice said from behind her. When she turned, she saw Jason wearing nothing but a towel. Her eyes moved from his damp, tousled hair to his well toned chest. "Enjoying the view?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head.

"Shut up." Raven mumbled, a small blush appearing on her face as she quickly averted her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jason grinned. "So, what brings you here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, of course."

"In case you couldn't already tell, I've just came from a fight with Plasmus." He nodded his head, urging her to continue. "And the guys decided to go out for pizza, which I just couldn't be bothered with, and I didn't want to go to the Tower just yet, so I came here instead."

"Okay. While you go take a shower, I'll make us some pasta and my special bolognese. That sound good?"

"Very." Raven nodded and walked to the door. "Oh, what will I do with my clothes?"

"Just leave them outside, I'll wash them for you."

"Thanks, but what will I wear while they're being washed?" Raven lifted her eyebrow.

"Hmm, I thought just the towel would do." Jason said innocently, dodging to the side in an attempt to avoid being hit. "I'll leave some of my clothes outside for you. Although, I still think the towel would look good on you."

Raven walked away at that, but not before throwing her cloak at her boyfriend's head.

* * *

After her shower, Raven felt much more relaxed. After making sure she was completely dry, she took Jason's clothes and pulled them on. Since he was at least a whole foot taller, it was no surprise to her when she noticed just how small she was in his clothes. Even though they were big for her, the t-shirt and boxers were really comfy to wear.

Raven walked into the kitchen and watched as Jason bustled about, throwing all sorts of herbs into the bolognese. "Rae, sorry to interrupt your viewing pleasure, but do you think you'd be able to grab two plates out?"

"Sure." She said, going over to the cupboard and taking the dishes out. Once she placed them on the counter, she pulled a drawer open and took the knives and forks.

"Thanks Rae." Jason turned around, the bowl of meat in his hands. "Wow." He muttered, looking at Raven with wide eyes.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong, it's just that, y-you look really good." Jason stammered, a blush appearing and spreading on his face like wildfire. He quickly turned and placed the food onto the plates.

Raven smiled before leaning up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She said as she took her plate and headed to the living room. Jason followed and sat down next to her. "Mm Jason, this is delicious."

"Thanks." He smiled, taking a forkful of pasta. "You know, it was Alfred who taught me how to cook like this." Raven paused for a moment; her fork in midair. It was rare for Jason to talk about his former life, but when he did, she hung onto every word. "Well, he must have been a great teacher then." Raven smiled, taking another bite of her food.

The two sat in a pleasurable silence for a while, before Jason asked her what Robin's behaviour was now like. "After I confronted him he forgave me in the end, which I'm thankful for."

"That's good then." Jason said as he stared at his plate. Raven hummed in agreement, setting her plate down on the coffee table. Jason placed his plate down too, turning his body to face her better. "Look Raven, I'm really sorry I caused you so much trouble. If it hadn't been for me, you could have lost one of your best friends." He took her hands into his. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Really Jason," She said as she moved closer to him. "It's okay. Nothing big really happened, well, apart from you two almost ripping each other's throats out. Other than that, everything is fine."

"It's not though Rae! Robin knows about me and although he's okay with you, he's still going to be angry at me!" Jason's eyes widened with panic. Something Raven was not used to seeing. He was always calm and collected, never worrying about anything.

"Jason, are you, afraid?"

"Who wouldn't be Rae? I've lied to him for all this time and- oh...What if, what if he's told Bruce? Oh God I'd be in so much trouble."

Raven quickly placed her hands on Jason's cheeks, hoping it would calm him down. "Jason, listen to me. Everything will be alright, we'll sort this out with Robin, I promise. I don't know how just yet, but we will."

Jason nodded, giving Raven a look that said: _Thank you._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, and for being so patient with me. I hope you liked this chapter, the next one is being written as soon as this is updated, so hopefully it won't be long before that is also up. Don't forget to review.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well guys, last chapter is finally here.**

 **Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 _Wrong Delivery - Chapter 10_

Raven took Jason's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, much like he had the last time they stood in front of her teammates. Since the last meeting hadn't gone so well, they decided to try again. Both Jason and Robin promising to be on their best behaviour.

"Welcome back Jason!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping in the air. "It is good to see you again."

"Thank you Starfire." He smiled.

"Hey Jason." Cyborg held his hand out, which Jason took.

"Hey man, glad to see you again," Beastboy held his hand up for a high five, shocked when he actually received one. "Woah dude, thanks!"

Jason gave a small chuckle, which soon stopped when he finally stood in front of a stern faced Robin. "Robin." He breathed.

"Jason." Robin replied, his voice quiet. "It's been a long time."

Jason let go of Raven's hand and walked to Robin, stopping when his arms were around the other boy's neck. Robin hugged him back with an equal amount of force. "God, I missed you Jason."

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Jason laughed into Robin's shoulder.

Robin stepped back, only to slap Jason across the face. "I swear if you try anything like that _ever_ again, I'll hang you off the edge of this tower and let the birds eat you."

Jason's (along with the other teenagers in the room) eyes widened, not expecting Robin to give such a threat. "Sir yes sir." Jason gave a mock salute and smiled at Robin. "It's good to see you, bro."

"Come on," Robin walked towards the pile of video games. "We have some battling to do."

* * *

Jason looked down at the water below, the sunset casting deep orange and red rays across Jump City. Sitting on the roof was rather peaceful. The loud noises of the city were far away, unable to overwhelm him.

"Hey."

Jason turned to see Raven sit down next to him. "Hey." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You okay?" She asked, taking Jason's hand in hers.

Jason let out a long breath. "Yeah, I think I am."

Raven raised her eyebrow. "You think?"

"I mean, today was kind of, eventful. I guess. I just needed to take a quick breather and process everything."

"I get it. Do you need a little more time alone?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said, standing up before holding a hand out to help his girlfriend. "Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would never have reconciled with Robin."

"You know I'd do anything for you Jason, especially if it makes you happy."

"God, I love you Raven."

"I love you too Jason."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this. I know it's been a long time but Wrong Delivery is finally complete!**

 **This was my first Teen Titans fic, and as I'm sure we all agree, it could do with some polishing here and there. Now, I'll let you guys on in a little secret...This wasn't supposed to be a full blown multi-chaptered fic. That first chapter was supposed to be the only one because this was originally just going to be a oneshot. Then someone asked for another chapter and I couldn't bring myself to say no.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I can't wait to write some more stories.**

 **Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
